


Insatiable

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Demons, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Succubus, Succubus!Reader - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: Perhaps, finally, you had found someone who could sate the insatiable…





	Insatiable

Valentine’s Day had always been your favourite holiday. All those poor, lonely souls desperate to spend the night with someone, _anyone_ , so long as it meant not being alone on the big day. It was practically a smorgasbord for someone like you. Or rather, some _thing_ like you.

The sexual tension in the air at the bar was so thick you could almost taste it, and you found yourself salivating at the selection before you. You pressed yourself between the bodies on the dance floor, skin brushing against skin, pheromones fueling the raw, primal energy that coursed through the air between bodies, bringing them closer, sending them into a frenzy. You inhaled deeply, tongue running over your red painted lips.

So much variety. How could you possibly choose? Despite not a drop of alcohol having even passed your lips yet, you felt drunk, giddy from the heady scent of sweat and saliva and sex, from the anticipation of taking home one—or two, or three—of these delectable humans.

“Who breaks up with someone on _Valentine’s Day_?”

A distressed voice reached your ears from somewhere behind you. You turned around in search of the source and were almost knocked back by the force of sexual energy emanating from a man seated at the bar, being consoled by the red-haired bartender. The bartender herself was contributing some of the energy you felt, but the man easily outshone her. It was like looking into the sun. You felt your mouth begin to water.

You brushed off a man who was trying in vain to let him buy you a drink and sauntered over to the bar, taking a seat beside the blond man. 

“Buy a girl a drink?”

The man glanced sideways at you and you swore his eyes almost bulged from their sockets. You smiled to yourself as you felt him blatantly ogling the generous expanse of chest revealed by the plunging neckline of your dress.

“O-of course! Anything you want.”

You flashed him a seductive smile, one that had him practically swooning in his seat, before turning to the bartender. 

“Martini please, Nami. Dirty.” You annunciated the last word especially carefully, watching for the blond man’s reaction from the corner of your eye. If you didn’t already have his undivided attention, you certainly did now if the odd noise he made was anything to go by.

Finally, with your drink in front of you, you allowed yourself to assess the man beside you. Blond hair, blue eyes, a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee, and legs that seemed to go on forever. He would do nicely. You could feel the familiar pull when his eyes locked onto yours, your pheromones invading his senses and clouding his mind. His pupils dilated.

“You ladies know each other?” he asked slowly, as if fighting to keep his words straight. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

Nami chuckled. “I’m surprised. [Name]’s a regular here.” She turned to you. “No luck tonight?”

You hummed and sipped at your martini. “On the contrary. I think I just hit the jackpot.”

“Be gentle with him, he’s a friend.”

“Please, I’m always gentle,” you purred. You turned back to the man beside you. “So, what’s your name, handsome?”

“S-Sanji.”

“I heard you’ve been down on your luck today, Sanji.” You plucked the skewered olive from your drink and brought it to your lips. “A man as handsome as you shouldn’t be alone on Valentine’s Day. Such a shame.”

Sanji swallowed hard, his eyes drifting down to your mouth as the olive disappeared between your lips. You watched his Adam’s apple bob and, _oh_ , how you just wanted to _bite_ it.

“I could say the same to you.” He seemed to have regained some of his composure. Impressive. You expected him to be a drooling mess at your feet by that point. “I find it hard to believe a beautiful woman like yourself is here all alone.”

“Such a charmer,” you chuckled. “Alone is how I work best. But I sure wouldn’t mind a little company tonight.”

Sanji seemed to realise his jaw had dropped at your words because he quickly snapped it shut again. “And I could sure use a distraction tonight…”

“Well, there’s an easy solution to both our problems. My place or yours, handsome?”

“I-I live just a few blocks from here.”

“Well then…” You downed the rest of your drink and placed the glass gently on the bar. “What are we waiting for?”

Sanji stared at you wide-eyed for a long moment, as if he was waiting for a camera crew to pop out from behind the bar and explain he had just been pranked. But when, of course, no such thing happened, he seemed to regain his resolve. He set his jaw and slapped a few bills down on the bar.

“That should cover the tab, Nami.”

Then he took your hand and led you out of the bar like a man on a mission, Nami shouting after you to “be safe”. You let him do as he wished, chuckling to yourself as you trailed behind. His hand was warm and inviting and trembling ever so slightly in yours. The skin on skin contact was driving you insane. The energy seemed to surge under his skin, pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Your grip tightened instinctively, and he glanced back at you, as if surprised to see you still there, or as if he simply couldn’t believe his luck.

The two of you made it down the street in record time and came to a stop outside an apartment building. Sanji turned to look at you.

“I’m not dreaming, am I?”

“Not unless we’re both dreaming,” you chuckled.

Your answer seemed good enough for him because suddenly he was tugging you impatiently inside and making a beeline for the elevator. He hammered the call button, cursing the slow-moving LED numbers on the screen.

“Someone’s eager,” you purred, slipping your arm into his and pressing your chest up against his arm. You could tell it was driving him crazy—you could feel it in the sudden surge of energy from within him—and you would be lying if you said you didn’t feel the same. It had been a long time since you’d had a meal this good, and damned if you weren’t going to savour every second of it.

Perhaps, finally, you had found someone who could sate the insatiable…

The elevator dinged and with a muttered “ _about time_ ” from Sanji, he pulled you inside. The second the doors closed behind you, the restraint you so prided yourself in finally snapped, and you pounced on him like a woman starved and kissed him breathless.

He groaned against your lips, responding eagerly as you backed him up against the mirrored wall of the elevator. You caught sight of your reflection over his shoulder, pupils blown so wide they almost engulfed your irises, which gleamed a deep magenta.

You felt him shudder as you pressed your body against his, feeling the heat of his skin through his suit. You felt hot too, your clothes restrictive. You fought the urge to claw at them, to relieve yourself of their oppressive embrace. If it were not for the ding of the elevator signaling you had arrived on the floor, you weren’t sure you could let Sanji leave that elevator without first giving the security cameras a show.

Before the doors could even fully open, you were tugging him along the hall. He was still dazed from the kiss in the elevator, so much so that he nearly let you lead him right past his front door. He dug his heels into the ground, causing you to stagger backwards into his chest. You could feel his warm breath on your neck, hear the audible gulp as he swallowed past the dryness in his throat.

You knew how much it took for him to pull away and rummage in his pocket for his keys, cursing himself as his hastiness made him fumble in his search. Each second he spent picking through the keys on the ring was agonising, and you resisted the urge to take him then and there.

Finally, he found what he was looking for and jammed the key into the lock, letting the door swing open just wide enough for two bodies to slip inside before it was slammed shut again as you pushed Sanji against it.

This time, he wasted no time taking the lead, the safety and darkness of his own home emboldening him. His hands found your waist and pulled you roughly against him, the length of his body molding against yours so tight there was barely even air between you. Not for the first time that night, you cursed your clothes. You wanted to be closer—no, _needed_ to be closer. Needed to feel _all_ of him.

As if he read your mind, Sanji pulled back ever so slightly to shuck his coat, letting it fall to the floor. You smirked and kicked off your shoes, the loss of the high heels immediately noticeable as you found yourself at eye level with his collar. You watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and that overwhelming urge to nip at it returned. You leaned in until there were barely millimeters between your lips and the hollow of his throat, flattened your tongue against the skin and licked a long stripe up toward his jaw. His stubble was rough against your tongue. You couldn’t help but think about what it would feel like between your legs.

“Are we gonna do this, handsome?” you purred in his ear. You felt a surge of pride when he shuddered, a sound that was almost a whine escaping his throat.

“I… I am at your complete mercy.”

_Oh._ No one had ever said that to you before. Too often, men became so incensed by your pheromones that they spared little thought for all but their own pleasure. Sanji had been so easy to ensnare, you thought he would be no different. But he was placing all control in your hands. He was trusting you with the keys and, _boy_ , was he in for a ride.

You grinned. “Are you ready for the best night of your life?”

Unable to form words, he simply nodded. It was all the affirmation you needed. Twisting his tie around your hand, you tugged sharply, bringing his mouth level with yours. Your gaze flickered between his wide, disbelieving eyes and his lips. You could tell he wanted to kiss you but would not dare to undermine your control. You held his gaze and, slowly, began walking backward in the direction you guessed the bedroom was in. He followed obediently, unable to tear his eyes away from yours.

The air between you was stifling, thick with tension, and it seemed like hours before you finally made it to the bedroom. You barely looked at the room, casting a cursory glance around the space only to determine where the bed was before pushing Sanji down onto the mattress. He bounced once, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched you with bated breath.

You looked down at him through heavily lidded eyes, holding eye contact as, deliberately, you slid the straps of your dress down your shoulders and let the satin slither from your body to pool at your feet on the floor. Sanji’s jaw dropped as you stood before him in only a pair of red lace panties and you licked your matching red lips. 

Like a predator closing in on her prey, you lowered yourself onto the bed and crawled slowly toward him, forcing him to back up against the headboard, and stopped between his spread legs. His erection already strained at the fly of his trousers. You ghosted a hand over its length, eliciting a delicious moan from Sanji’s mouth before your hand trailed upward to loosen his tie. It only took seconds for your dexterous fingers to dispose of it before starting on his shirt, but you quickly grew impatient. Buttons flew across the room and you hummed in appreciation when his muscular chest was finally laid bare in one swift move.

You wasted no time dipping your head to press your lips to the smooth skin, teeth grazing, tugging gently at his nipple while your hands made quick work of his belt and the fastening of his pants. He hissed as his hard cock met cool air and it jerked impatiently against your hand. You chuckled and wrapped your fingers around it, stroking slowly, watching his face through your lashes. He was watching you back, his chest heaving with arousal, lip caught between his teeth to stifle his moans.

“Let it out, handsome. I want to hear you.”

“Shit,” he gasped. “Even just your hand feels incredible.”

You hummed, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of your lips. “Then you’re gonna love this…”

You lowered your head further until your warm breath brushed the head of his cock. You heard his voice catch in his throat when he realised your intentions. Taking him in your hand, you dragged your tongue up the length of the shaft from base to tip. He shuddered when you flicked the sensitive glans, his head falling back against the headboard.

You wrapped your lips around him, red lipstick smearing, mixing with saliva and pre-cum. You heard him groan and plead under his breath, felt the pressure of his hand against the back of your head, the tugging of his fingers clutched in your hair. It fuelled your desire, and in turn, your pheromones fuelled his—like an endless feedback loop driving you both toward a messy end.

He let out a choked moan when you swallowed around him, taking him as far back as you dared.

“W-wait,” he gasped. “I’m going to—”

You released him with a lewd sound and looked up. “It’s alright. Give it all to me.”

He shuddered at your words, almost crying out as you lowered your mouth to him once more and worked him to completion. It didn’t take long before he came hard down your throat, whole body tensing until the cords of his neck strained against the skin and his grip on your hair was almost painful. 

When his shudders subsided, you sat back on your heels, wiping the remains of his release from your chin with the back of your hand. He stared up at you, chest heaving and a light sheen of sweat gelling his hair to his forehead.

You smiled, running a nail up the sensitive underside of his cock and delighting in the hoarse cry you elicited from him.

“You did well, handsome,” you purred. “But you have more to give me, don’t you?”

His still-hard cock twitched as if in answer to your question. You could feel the energy still pulsing beneath his skin, barely depleted even after his orgasm. A good thing, too, because you were far from done.

You were still hungry.

“Don’t worry,” you grinned down at him. “I’ll take good care of you.”

You swung your leg over his hips and ground your clothed arousal against him. His hands flew to your hips, slowing their movements to a leisurely pace. You gasped as he buried his face in your neck, his voice causing pleasant vibrations against the sensitive skin.

“How about we just enjoy it this time round, huh?” he murmured.

“You didn’t enjoy that?” you said, feigning hurt.

Sanji chuckled. “Maybe a little too much. I just mean… we have all night so why not take our time?”

You hesitated. You were quickly heading into uncharted territory. For as long as you could remember, feeding had always been a necessity—you’d had little opportunity to slow down and enjoy it. You supposed now was as good a time as any.

You leaned back so you could see his face, meeting his gaze and holding it as you raised your hips, tugging your panties to the side before sinking down onto him, taking him inch by agonizingly slow inch. Blue eyes bored into yours, clouded with lust and pleasure but sober. Did your pheromones even affect this man?

When you were fully seated, you both let out breaths you weren’t aware of holding. Sanji held your hips still as he regained his composure and you waited for him. You could break his hold easily, you knew. Take what you needed and leave it at that. But there was something far more satisfying in seeing what you did to him—as a woman, not as a monster.

Finally, he gave an experimental thrust, his hips nudging yours to movement. You began a slow pace, hands anchored on his shoulders to steady yourself. It wasn’t long before you felt the hands on your hips tighten, urging you into a faster rhythm that you gladly obliged. You tried to go faster still but he only chuckled. 

“Easy,” he said. “We’re in no hurry.”

A whine bubbled up in your throat—a _whine_! Succubi didn’t _whine_. You weren’t some sex-starved virgin. And yet that was what he reduced you to in that moment. Your whine became a frustrated growl and you tore his hands from your waist to pin them against the headboard behind him.

“Sorry, handsome, but I’m the one who sets the pace here.”

You kissed him hard to silence his protests and took up where you left off, riding him until your thighs quaked and your breath faltered with every roll of your hips. When you released his hands, they returned to your hips, but only to urge you on faster, as if he had finally given in to his fate. His breath was harsh on your neck, voice strained with the effort to keep him from toppling over the edge.

“If you keep this up,” he panted, “I won’t last much longer.”

“That’s the idea,” you grinned. “Come for me, Sanji,” you moaned, tongue laving over the shell of his ear. “I want it all.”

He swore under his breath, fighting against his release. To your surprise, you could feel your own welling up inside you. It was rare a partner could bring you this close, let alone follow through. You tamped in back down. Pleasure came second. All you could think about was the delicious energy churning beneath you, ready to burst forth at any moment. You had only gotten a taste earlier, only enough to whet the appetite, but more than enough to leave you addicted.

“Let go,” you hummed and, as if on command, he did.

He came with a low groan, the energy flowing out of him in a great deluge. You closed your eyes, hips rolling unconsciously in time with each pulse as you gorged yourself until you couldn’t take anymore. Finally sated, you slumped against Sanji’s chest, taking a few seconds to compose yourself before moving to detach yourself from him. An arm around your waist stopped you, and you found yourself flat on your back against the sheets.

“Did you think I didn’t notice?” Sanji’s blue eyes seemed to see right through you.

“Notice what?” You couldn’t hide the trembling in your voice. Had you let something slip through your glamour in the heat of the moment. Had he seen your eyes? Your _tail_?!

He seemed concerned. “I know you didn’t finish.”

You suppressed a sigh of relief. “Oh. It’s alright, handsome. Getting you off is all I need.”

He frowned, and you knew it would be no use arguing with him. “No, I can’t allow myself to rest until we’re both satisfied.”

You laughed. If only he knew. “Very well, then. Let’s see what you’ve got, pretty boy.”

He needed no further prompting. He maintained eye contact as he sat back on his heels, gently coaxing your knees up and thighs apart, dragging those red lace panties down your hips to be left hanging from one ankle. With a self-assured smirk, he went to work with his tongue and his fingers until, sooner than you expected, he brought you, shuddering, to release.

You lay there stunned for a long time. Pleasure had always been second priority, so you had never really thought to pursue sex for anything other than sustenance. Perhaps you should have let it take priority more often…

“Uh… thanks,” you said awkwardly, snapping yourself out of your musings. “I should go…” You rose from the bed, slightly unsteady on your feet, and searched for your clothes.

“Hey, you don’t have to go.” He laughed nervously. “I’ll, uh… I’ll make you breakfast or something. Just… stay. Please?”

You paused in your dressing and pondered for a moment. No one had ever asked you to stay the before. After you took what you needed from them, your partners were rarely conscious, and if they were, it wasn’t long before they succumbed to sleep. Not that you ever stuck around long after. Such was the life of a succubus. The intimate moments were often lost in the need to feed, to _survive_.

But Sanji was different. 

Perhaps there’d be no harm in staying the night. Maybe you could get another free meal or two out of it in the morning. Making up your mind, you reversed what few clothes you had already put on and returned them to their pile on the floor before crawling back under the sheets. Sanji held out his arm for you and after a moment of hesitation, you settled against his side, his arm around your shoulders. It felt… strange. But not unwelcome.

You listened to Sanji’s breathing even out in sleep and followed soon after.


End file.
